


30,000 Feet in the Air

by antisocialhood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialhood/pseuds/antisocialhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke teases and Michael strikes back.</p><p>(NOTE: this is not a new story. I finally decided to fix the shittiness that was 30,000 feet in the air.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	30,000 Feet in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> (12/415) so i've gone back through this and tried to work it up a bit more. this was my first boyxboy story ever - not an excuse for the lack of description and overzealous amount of dialogue - but i thought i would try and push it into something better as it's kind of an embarrassment at this point in time.
> 
> prompt was from tumblr, not sure when as this is over a year old but.
> 
> Request: Can you pls do a Muke boyxboy one where they're on tour and they go to the plane bathroom together and somehow Luke ends up riding Michael?? Wow I'm going to hell for this

Luke grins across the plane aisle at Michael, nudging Ashton in the process. He receives a grunt from the older boy and an elbow to his side. Ashton's always snappy on plane rides, claiming they make him uneasy and nauseous. That's the only reason Luke's stuck next to him - he's not a pity puker like the other two. He is though, quite positive that if Ashton happened to throw up _on him_ , there would _definitely_ be a problem.

"I need a drink," Ashton mumbles, voice small and shaky. They've only been in the sky for a few hours and Luke swears Ashton's left hand-prints in the armrests from when the plane took off. He's pale, Luke notes turning to face his band-mate. They took their seat-belts off twenty minutes after they hit the right elevation; everyone but Ashton.

It's like this every flight; shaky hands that usually spill whatever drink he's holding, the window cover staying down so he won't be able to see how high they actually are, and the bone crushing grip Luke was definitely not looking forward to on their descent. He understood though, he had his own fears although measly compared to what Ashton was put through to continue traveling with the band.

'What you need," Luke starts, looking down the aisle for a stewardess, grumbling under his breath when none made an appearance, "Is ginger-ale and a nap."

Ashton shakes his head, eyes moving from Luke's face to the floor. "I can't sleep when I know we're in a metal tube in the sky, probably over ocean. I need a drink."

The last thing they need is a drunk Ashton stumbling around the airport and breathing down Calum's neck. _Again_. Luke shakes his head and looks back over to Michael and Calum. Their window shade is up and he can see the bright blue sky full of wispy clouds through the thick glass. He needs out of the plane twenty minutes ago.

Michael shifts, bringing his stuffed lion, Daniel, from in-between him and Calum, to his lap. It's childish for him to be carting around a stuffed toy, but Michael's somehow grown attached to it - clumpy fur and stained left paw - and Calum's quick to defend his friend when Luke attempts to pick on him for it. That being said, Calum isn't above torturing Michael for the sake of Ashton not throwing up or drinking himself stupid.

"Cal." He has earbuds in, Luke can see that much, but Calum's never one to have the volume at full blast. He likes his music soft, like background noise to whatever else he's doing. The older boy turns slightly, brown eyes sliding from his phone to Luke's blue ones. He raises his eyebrows in question and Luke smiles, gaze flitting down to the lion on Michael's lap. Calum cocks his head and Luke repeats his actions.

It's simply not going through, Luke concedes as Ashton huffs in annoyance and elbows Luke's side yet again. Luke grunts and leans towards Michael, ignoring the press of the armrest into his stomach. Michael's eyes are closed, head tipped back as his music blares, unseemingly loud compared to the boy next to him. He startles awake though when Luke grabs Daniel from his lap, nearly knocking into Ashton as he bounces back.

The lion itself is a mess, much like the band. It smells like Michael, maybe a little like the laundry detergent they use too. The paws are stuffed full of little styrofoam beans and the strings of it's nose are beginning to rip - a few already hanging or stuck to the toys face. The tail is clumpy, like someone stuck bubblegum in it and tried to pull it out, and the left back paw is stained with brown dots (they're actually drops of blue ink from one of Calum's pens that exploded and splattered on everything in sight).

"Hey," Michael says groggily, rubbing his eyes and reaching for the stuffed creature. He yawns, lips dipping into a frown when Luke leans away from him, holding Daniel farther back. "What the fuck, man?"

"Aren't you just a bundle of joy." Calum comments, leaning forward to look past Michael. He grins, patting his friend on the shoulder. "Look, Luke's babysitting Daniel."

Luke grins, patting the toy's mane and leaning against Ashton's shoulder. The oldest grumbles but let's Luke stay. He's tuned them out, probably searching through his mind for his happy place behind a drum set or laying on the ground in Calum's kitchen playing Sorry. Michael grunts, leaning forward to grab at his stuffed creature.

"Need something?" Luke asks teasingly, playing with one of Daniel's paws and making him wave. He chews the inside of his cheek when Michael glares at him, pushing the armrest up and lurching to grab the stuffed toy. Luke pushes his foot against Michael's leg and leans onto Ashton's lap. Calum laughs as Michael rips his earbuds out and throws his phone onto his seat.

Ashton pulls the toy from Luke's hands and pets the fluffy mane. "Jesus, he's dirty." To which Calum chokes out another laugh followed by an agreement.

"C'mon," Michael sighs, eyelids drooping. He's exhausted, they all are but Michael the most. He doesn't sleep very well and Luke blames the fact that he lived on a nocturnal schedule for a year, and slipped through school half asleep on the desks. Maybe they shouldn't be torturing him right now. Luke gives a half-hearted smile which Michael returns with a grimace. "Ash, you asshole." He groans when the oldest boy holds it up under his chin and squeezes his hands tight, snuggling the stuffed animal playfully. "I swear to god."

Luke stands up, shirt lifting and exposing his tummy when he stretches. “I have to pee.” He says through a yawn, fingers pushing on the ceiling on the plane. Michael backs up some, letting like shuffle out into the aisle. He glares at the blonde, eyes filled with annoyance and exhaustion. Luke feels pity, just a bit.

Calum laughs, leaning back in his seat and fiddling with his earbuds, "I'll never understand why you always announce that."

"In case I ever die in there you know where I went." Luke smiles, shrugging. He shouldn't have drank two bottles of water before getting on the plane, and the plastic cup of cranberry juice probably didn't help much either. It's his own fault though.

Michael scowls at him, sitting back in down his seat. He sticks his foot out, attempting to trip Luke as he makes his way to the bathroom.

“Nice try,” Luke says, sticking his tongue out. He walks down the aisle, brushing past a stewardess who shoots him a smile and asks if he needs anything. With a grateful smile, he nods to the bathroom. The little sign where the handle is reads vacant and is green. He steps into the bathroom, fingers fumbling with the small lock.

Fingers latch onto the side of the door, decorated with tattoos and bitten down nails. Michael pulls the door open, eyebrows knit but a confident smile playing on his lips.

“It's cute how you tell us you have to pee,” Michael says, pushing Luke into the bathroom and following him in. His voice is soft, quiet and steady. “Think you're going to OD while you're in here?”

Ah, so Michael caught the Elvis jab. Luke smiles, leaning back against the sink. “Wasn't planning on it but it's better to be safe than sorry.” He pushes Michael back a bit, turning away from him and unzipping his jeans. “Couldn't wait for me to finish?”

He hears Michael click his tongue and looks back over his shoulder. Michael’s watching him, or his back at least, and looks far too annoyed for Luke to do much more than finish and flush. He wouldn't be able to do much if Michael took a swing at him, not with his dick out and his bladder slowly being relieved. Not that Michael would hit him, at least not for stealing Daniel, or he wouldn't hit Luke hard.

Luke turns, tucking himself back into his pants. He doesn't pull his zipper up when Michael steps closer, fingers twitching at his sides. “What are you doing, Mike?” His voice is shaky as he steps closer to the sink, eyes on the boy in front of him.

Michael shrugs. His gaze drops to Luke's lips then back to his eyes as he steps closer. He pulls Luke's lip ring between his thumb and forefinger. Luke leans into his touch, tongue darting out to moisten his lips. He licks over Michael’s finger accidentally, eyes widening when the older boy hums. It's an automatic response to lean into Michael's touch, it's comforting and familiar, and he reminds Luke of home.

His breath hitches when Michael pushes his hips against Luke's, rolling them up slowly. His eyes have displayed, pupils blown wide and swallowing up the usual bright green iris. Michael cocks his head to the side, rubbing Lukes lip between his fingers before dropping his hand to his side.

Luke doesn't think he's breathing, it doesn't really feel like it until Michael leans in and kisses him. His lips are warm, smooth and taste like Chapstick. Luke groans, hands going to Michael's sides. He doesn't know what else to do with them, he can't very well tangle them through Michael's hair and pull.

The older boy coaxes Luke's mouth open slowly, taking time to press a cold hand under the blondes shirt. He kisses like he talks, warm and confident, and Luke likes it. He lets himself relax into Michael's touch, fingers trailing along the hem of the older boys shirt and pushing it up.

Luke tugs the shirt up, pulling away from Michael's mouth and yanking the shirt up and over his head. It ruffles the older boys hair, making a worse mess than had been twenty minutes earlier and only adding to the reason for Luke to tangle his hand through it. He doesn't though, instead tucking his fingers into the waistband of Michael's jeans and popping the button.

Michael grins, pushing forward to pull Luke into another kiss, this one full of clashing teeth and bitten lips. It's hot and exciting and Luke wants more. Michael tastes like the peanuts they'd been given an hour into the flight, and the pepsi he’d nursed for a good half hour. The older boy pushes Luke back though, fingers fumbling with the hem of his shirt. Luke brushes his hands off, dropping to his knees in the compact bathroom.

It's not ideal, not whatsoever. But Michael looks good standing above him, looking down with hungry eyes and lips swollen from Luke's own. He’ll take the cramped legs and achy back if he’ll get to watch Michael fall apart.

Luke tugs the zipper of Michael's jeans down, pushing his hands into the waistband yet again and pulling them down. His boxers go too, elastic band catching on his cock before Michael's pushing it over his leaking dick and Luke's reeling back when it springs up.

He's thick, tip a flushed purplish-pink and shiny with pre-cum. Luke's seen him like this far too many times to be surprised. With a shaky hand Luke takes Michael's dick in a firm grip and strokes up, feeling the veins pulse under his fingers. He looks up, catching Michael's gaze as he leans in and licks the pre-cum at his tip.

Michael groans, gripping Luke's hair in his hand tightly and tugging. He drops his head back as Luke runs his tongue along the head of his cock. He’s semi-sweet and Luke recalls him stealing Ashton's fruit smoothies the past week and a half; it's an easy explanation. With a sharp tug Michael goes deeper into Luke's mouth and the blonde splutters, free hand going up to grapple at his thigh. Michael ignores his squeeze, instead bucking his hips forward slowly.

Luke chokes, pulling back and coughing. His own cock jumps at the thought of being used, forced to take what Michael gives him. Spit dribbles down his chin and he wipes it away with the hand that had been on Michael's thigh, the other still stroking his cock. Michael takes pity and releases his hard grip in Luke's hair, allowing him to slump down on his knees in a more comfortable position as he choked down measly gulps of air.

“Up,” Michael tries heaving the blonde up with one arm, groaning when Luke doesn't comply. When he finally coaxes the boy back onto his feet he goes for Luke's jeans, unbuttoning them and shoving them down his legs as best he can, boxers following only seconds later. The blondes breath hitches in his throat as Michael pushes him back against the sink and turns him over onto his front.

His ass is out, bare and in Michael's direct line of vision. Michael's left hand grips the sink alongside his own and a second later his cock is nestling up between Luke's cheeks, not pushing in, just resting.

“Mike,” Lukes voice wavers as he bucks his hips back. The older boy stills him with a hand on his lower back, folding him down over the sink. He wants to cry. Michael's cock is pressed against his hole, tip wet and teasing, and Luke just wants to feel Michael inside of him.

The older boy shushes him softly, pulling back. Luke cries out wantonly, wanting to feel the heat of Michael's cock on him again.

“I don't have a condom.” He says and Luke pauses. He's never had, or gone, bare with someone before. “I have lube somewhere though.” Michaels hand leaves the sink and Luke's back, the sound of his jeans being messed around with the only noise in the compact bathroom.

Luke wonders if anyone's noticed they're both missing. Or if anyone else has gone to use the bathroom and found it occupied.

“They sell these trial packets at Kapes.” Michael says, resuming his position behind Luke. “Why do you keep turning around? There's a mirror in front of you.”

And there is. It's not a body mirror, but it's large enough that Luke can see Michael behind him, hips bracketing Luke's, and the quick movement of his hand - probably slathering his cock up with the lube.

“Why'd you bring it?” Luke asks. He turns around onto his front and steals the half used packet from Michael. It's water based, perfect for a condom. He's bitter about the lack of, and is quick to voice his opinions. Despite his lack of enthusiasm, Luke covers his fingers in line and slides up onto the sink awkwardly. He draws his legs up, struggling to find purchase on the small ledge.

“Might've gotten lucky.” Michael has the gall to wink, and maybe that's what sets Luke off. He nods, drawing his lower lip between his teeth and biting hard. The lube is cold against his perineum, sending shivers through his body as he dips his fingers lower to his hole. He rubs his forefinger in circles over the puckered skin a few times, slicking it up with the lube before pushing his finger in. It's a comfortable stretch, reminds him of the last time he'd worked his fingers inside of himself and gotten off.

Michael's eyes are blown wide, worse than before as he watches Luke stretch himself open. Luke grins, pleased at his sudden ability to work Michael up. His cock jumps again, pre-cum dribbling out onto his stomach, glistening and promising.

Two fingers deep and Michael’s moaning, hand braced against the sink as his eyes follow Luke's fingers disappearing into his body.

“Feel good?” Michael urges questioningly. He wants a yes, probably for Luke to make pretty sounds and beg to get fucked. Luke won't do that though, no, he wants Michael to come to him.

“So good,” He says instead, pulling his fingers out slowly and dragging them up his body. His cock twitches on his stomach yet again and Michael swallows hard.

Michael grips Luke's thigh with his free hand, squeezing hard on the firm flesh. “Want me to fuck you?” He pulls Luke's legs down and rolls him back onto his stomach. Luke chews at his lower lip as Michael runs his cock along Luke's hole repeatedly. He raises his eyebrow in question when the blonde doesn't answer.

“Yes,” Luke mumbles, cheeks heating as he relents. Michael hums appreciatively and presses his cock firmly to Luke's hole. He can feel the muscles flutter anxiously, waiting hungrily for the hard breach. It comes moments later in a sharp thrust that has Luke jerking forward from the weight thrown into it.

"What do you want, Luke?" Michael speaks through gritted teeth, eyebrows knit when Luke gathers enough strength to raise his eyes to watch him in the mirror. With another hard thrust Michael continues, keeping steady and hard, jostling Luke's body forward against the sink with every deep stroke. “I asked you - what - do y-y you want.” Michael stumbles over his words

Luke lets out a groan, knuckles white from bracing himself against the sink. "You-you, oh g-god.” His mind spins and everything fades into the thick sounds of skin on skin, Michael mumbling senseless words, and a whining noise falling from his own lips.

Michael chokes out a laugh as he pulls out and thrusts back in, continuing with the steady, hard pace. He catches Michael's gaze in the mirror, eyes hooded and cheeks flushed before he looks down, cheeks flaming at the hunger that he'd seen.

"Oh god, oh my god." Luke whimpers, fumbling pathetically as he takes hold of his cock and jerks messily. He drops lower onto the sink, having lost one hand to his dick and not having enough strength to keep himself up.

"Hmm? You like that?" Michael asks, taking Luke's hair in a fist and directing his gaze back to the mirror. He's thoroughly fucked, but Michael looks worse for the wear. His hair is sticking up wildly, cheeks having grown a deeper red and his thrusts have become sloppy (not that Luke noticed, he was reeling in the sudden kick of Michael's cock pressing into his prostate).

He wasn't going to last much longer and expressed his situation through a series of whines and pleas. In a few short minutes - and few hard nudges of Michael's cock to his prostate - Luke cums with a cry, body jerking forward as he spills against the base of the sink and floor. He hears Michael's choked sound of approval, probably from the series of sloppy clenches his hole gives around Michael's cock.

“Can - can I cum in you?” Michael fumbles over the words and Luke can do nothing more than nod. The olde boy releases his hair, allowing him to collapse against the sink and await Michael's climax. It happens a few short minutes later, full of hard thrusts that has Luke biting his arm to keep from crying out, and Michael's hands grabbing at Luke's hips for support.

Michael continues to thrust after his orgasm has passed, still reeling in the high he received. Luke attempts to push him off but fails as Michael drapes himself over Luke's back and kisses his shoulder repeatedly. His cock stirs but he wills the thought away. They've been in the bathroom _far_ too long for someone to not have noticed.

As Michael finally pulls out, Luke slumps further against the sink, heart pounding loudly in his chest and the feel of Michael dripping from him. His jeans will be a bitch to get off later but that's okay, he feels good and that's all that matters.

“C'mon,” Michael pulls Luke up and holds out his boxers. Together they dress Luke, Michael occasionally stealing a kiss from the younger. He leaves Luke to tie his shoes - who cannot for the life of him figure out how they ended up off.

He wipes up the sink and floor with paper towels and flushes them down the toilet before editing the bathroom, head low and cheeks heating quickly. No one says anything as he does his walk of shame back to his seat until Calum makes a snide remark about Michael having cum on the leg of his jeans and Ashton glaring, claiming he would ‘throw up if the two of you even discuss fucking while we’re up here. Band meeting are for the ground and coming out band meetings are for after _I've_ drank enough that I can't remember my name.”

Michael shoots Luke a soft smile as he tucks Daniel in between Calum and his legs, and puts his earbuds back in, the hard sound of drums coming through the mini-speakers. Ashton murmurs that he’s going to attempt a nap and Luke figures he might as well too.

He is, after all, rooming with Michael.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fack, first boyxboy I ever wrote, hope you all like it!  
> Tumblr is antisocialhood.tumblr.com
> 
> (12/4/15) holy shit i'm so sorry this is tragic
> 
> but edited so holla


End file.
